


Five-Disc Collector's Edition Box Set

by Schrodingers_Rufus



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Body Horror, Comedy, Dehumanizing Language, Gen, Hiveminds, Movie Night, Petty Film Major Debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrodingers_Rufus/pseuds/Schrodingers_Rufus
Summary: Jessica decides to have a movie night with her friends. Hijinks ensue.(Major spoilers for issue #3 of the Marble Hornets comic!)
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Amy Walters, Jessica Locke/Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Five-Disc Collector's Edition Box Set

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a very silly idea @omegalomania and I had while discussing the new issue of the Marble Hornets comic. 
> 
> (However, Tim Wright stubbornly refuses to keep things light.)

Things had never been normal for Tim Wright, and he was sure as hell after all this they’d never be normal again. 

Jessica, somehow, seemed dead-set on trying to pretend otherwise.    
  
And because every time Tim wanted to say, “No, that’s a terrible idea,” it somehow morphed halfway up his throat into, “What time do I meet you there?” Tim found himself in Jessica’s apartment, sat on the couch between her med tech girlfriend who kept looking at him funny ever since he mentioned his job in construction and a twisted, hunched-over  _ thing _ wearing his dead friends’ faces. 

It was talking with a voice Tim wished to god he didn’t recognize--forceful and  _ fucking _ condescending, talking down its nose like it had any right to speak after the way Tim drove a knife through its vocal cords.    
  
It was talking about French cinema. 

“Look, you’re talking about a--a big, stupid blockbuster, and I’m telling you you don’t have to watch _trash_ films if you really wanna watch genre films! I mean, like, _La Jetée_ is, _technically_ , science fiction! _12 Monkeys_ _ripped off_ its whole plot!”

Jessica opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the thing on the couch convulsed, and another voice--familiar, too familiar--came out of its mouth. Tim didn’t look up. He twisted his hands in his hair and didn’t look up.    
  
“Sure, whatever, but at least  _ 12 Monkeys _ is actually watchable if you’re not into, like,  _ still photography. _ ”

The first voice, again. “ _ I can’t believe we’re still talking about this! _ ” 

Indeed, Tim had already lost count of how long this had been going on. Since Jessica pulled up Netflix on the TV, probably. 

The second voice. “I can’t believe you’re still trying to get people to watch a PowerPoint at a movie night!”

“Are you seriously calling one of the most beautiful works of French New Wave cinema a goddamn--”

“ _ Alex.” _ It was out of Tim’s mouth before he could think about it. Instinct. Old habits, left to atrophy for fifteen years. “Just...go...hang out with Amy. Wherever you two go when you’re not... _ here.” _

The face--and he was looking at it, he shouldn’t be looking at it--twisted again, now blonde, with softer features. She sighed. “No, we’re never...not here. We’re always here, I mean. And Tim?” Her--its-- _ her _ mouth twisted into a smirk. “You’re not pawning him off on me. You know how many times I tried to watch Inception? I still,  _ still _ have never been able to finish it without getting the full  _ director's commentary. _ ”

The face of Alex Kralie burst through her features, and Tim tried to swallow a dry heave. “It  _ enhances the experience! _ Inception’s just, just  _ whatever _ until you know what’s really going on!”

That was all it took to get them all going again.  _ Again. _ Amy, then Alex, then...then Jay, then Amy, then…

Tim leaned over and hissed out of the corner of his mouth.  _ “Jessica.” _

She sat up straighter, cross-legged on the carpet. Her mind had obviously been anywhere else but here. “What?” she whispered back.

“Put something on the TV. Now. While they’re distracted.”

“Yeah, but what?”   
  
“ _ Something. _ ”

Her face twisted into a grimace, but her voice stayed low. “Tim, I literally don’t remember what kind of movies I like.”   
  
“Jessica, I  _ literally don’t, either. _ ”

Taylor piped up, “I dunno, something dumb? Fast and the Furious? Wait, Is it  _ The Fast and the Furious  _ or  _ Fast and Furious _ ?”   
  
Jessica scrolled down the search listing for “fast furious”, eyes growing wider with each new result. Tim couldn’t tell from back where he was, but it looked like she might have actually been sweating. “Which one?”   
  
Taylor rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, it doesn’t matter. Just pick one _. _ ”

Jessica fumbled for a moment before closing her eyes and pressing down on the remote. The listing disappeared, replaced by a title screen that read--

“No!  _ Really? NO! _ ” Like some kind of throat singer, two voices came out of one mouth. Alex and Jay had spotted their little stealth operation. Oh joyous day.    
  
Alex continued, by himself this time. “Literally anything but this. Pick literally  _ anything _ but this.”

“Babe?” Amy again, cutting him off. Hard not to when they shared the same windpipe. “I wanna watch  _ The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. _ ” She pronounced every word precisely, probably because she knew just how much it would piss him off. Tim couldn’t help but respect that. 

Alex fell silent. 

And then Tim heard a familiar chuckle, one he hadn’t heard in--god, months? Brian’s face--if it had been there at all--was gone before Tim could see it. By the time Tim turned, it had been replaced by Jay’s, wide-eyed and appearing about as surprised as Tim felt. 

The two of them shared a long look. Jay’s features softened, though on him it always looked more like a wince. Tim didn’t smile either, not exactly, but he got about as close as he was capable nowadays. 

Guess all this was worth it. 

The thing--the person that was Jay, that  _ had been  _ Jay this whole time, and Alex, and Amy, and Brian, and the rest of them, nodded.  _ Worth it. _


End file.
